


Advanced Warning

by Highlander_II



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode Related, Gen, Goa'uld, POV Alternating, Partying, Post-Season/Series 05, Team Dynamics, Tok'ra, Virtual Season/Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-11-24
Updated: 2002-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-17 15:24:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9331394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: A return trip to Argos - just a routine checkup mission - turns into more than just a party.Written for the Stargate SG-1 VS6 many many years ago.  (The entire VS run - 8 episodes - is preservedhere.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> All of the formatting is pulled from the VS site. I didn't change anything, just ported it over.

Jack strode down the corridor and into the briefing room where the rest of his team and  the general were moving about, sipping coffee, chatting, finding their seats. He took a seat at the table and folded his arms behind his head. “So, what seems to be the problem, General?” he asked, stifling a yawn.

”Uh, no problem, actually,” Daniel began, answering for General Hammond, “the people of Argos…”

”Nice folks.”

”…have invited us,” Daniel continued, ignoring Jack’s comment, “to a celebration.”

”Don’t those people ever stop partying?” He lowered his hands to the table and glanced around at their faces. Sam was smiling and shaking her head, Teal’c had raised his right eyebrow, and General Hammond was as stoic as ever. He did not get a response to his rhetorical question, so he asked another, “What are they celebrating?”

”Two thousand days of freedom from Goa'uld oppression,” Teal’c responded in his matter-of-fact tone.

”Now that’s something to celebrate.”

Hammond smiled wryly. “I’m glad you agree, Colonel, you leave in half an hour.”

The colonel’s eyebrows shot up toward his hairline. “Sir?”

”If you don’t want to go, Colonel, I’m sure SG-15 wouldn’t mind….”

”No. No. We’ll go.” He turned to his team. “Gear up, kids.”

General Hammond nodded and dismissed the team, then retired to his office.

Jack stood and stretched lazily. "So, it's been what, two years since our last visit?"

"Indeed, O'Neill," Teal'c responded as the rest of the team rose, Daniel fumbling with a file, Sam catching several sheets of paper for him before they hit the floor, and headed for the door.

"Think they have hockey there now?" He glanced around, noticing the set of exasperated looks he was receiving. "What?"

**VS6**

  


Jack and his team stepped through the Stargate into the familiar antechamber that was once a temple to Pelops, the Goa'uld who had enslaved the people of Argos and used them for experiments. SG-1 was greeted warmly and escorted to the village.

”Wow!” Jack observed as they exited the antechamber. He looked around and saw rows of housing – still in the Argosian style – spaced far enough apart to allow for each family unit to be comfortable. Then he saw their fields stretched out for acres and sprouting with crops. The place was beautiful.

”They have done much since we were here last,” Teal’c commented.

”A lot is possible in two years. Look at this place,” Sam beamed.

A teenaged male, Filipos, approached SG-1. He held out his right hand to Jack, who met it in a firm handshake. “Welcome back to our village, Colonel, Major, Dr. Jackson, Teal’c,” he greeted them. “It has been two and half of your years since your last visit.”

”Nine hundred eighty-five days,” Teal’c stated.

The rest of SG-1 glanced at him, but he remained stone-faced, positive his calculation was correct.

”Yes, of course,” Filipos said with a smile. “Please, come, join us.” He waved for SG-1 to follow.

Jack took in the surroundings as they walked. Filipos, the boy who had been twelve days old (but looked twelve years) when they had visited the first time, was sixteen now; his shoulders had broadened, his hair, darkened; he was tanned and well-muscled. And he was not the only visible change. The housing, the cultivated land, the other vegetation that had begun to grow and the nearly exponential expansion of the population – all of it was visible just beyond the antechamber, and it was amazing. These people were thriving and happy. He smiled at the image. The smile fell when Daniel stopped walking, looked up at the sky. “Ahem. Invisible wall, Daniel?” he asked, irritated.

Daniel frowned at Jack. “Sorry, I saw an interesting bird flying over-head.” He glanced toward the sky again, holding a hand along his brow ridge.

He gave Daniel a light push. “Time for bird watching later.” He shook his head a little and kept pace alongside Daniel as they began walking again.

SG-1continued into the village. Filipos led them to a central meeting area, lined with a long table. Plush cushions were piled along either side and a feast placed along the center. “Please, join us for our evening meal,” Filipos invited.

Jack turned to his team with a wary eye and a questioning look.

Daniel could not hold back the comment, “Just don’t eat anything offered ‘only for you’.”

Jack smirked. “Quite funny, Daniel. Sit down.”

”Thank you, Filipos,” Daniel said with a chuckle to himself, then sat on a pile of cushions.

The rest of SG-1 took places at the table also in anticipation of the meal, and began casual conversation with the Argosians.

**VS6**

  


General Hammond descended the stairs to the control room as Sgt. Davis was announcing the receipt of the Tok’ra IDC. He stood back and watched the heavy trinium-titanium iris swirl open to reveal the shimmering blue of the wormhole. A lone figure, dressed in taupes and browns, stepped through the shimmer and onto the ramp. He carried a wooden staff in one hand and a metal box in the other. Hammond frowned. When the Tok’ra arrived with items, trouble generally followed. He exited the control room and descended to the embarkation room to greet the Tok’ra visitor.

“I am Jah’Mas,” the man of angled features greeted with a single nod of his head as he reached the bottom of the ramp.

Hammond made a slight nod in response. “General George Hammond. What brings you to the SGC?”

“I was hoping to speak with Major Carter. We have acquired an item that we believe she may be able to help us understand.” Jah’Mas indicated the metal box under his right arm.

Hammond, a bit suspicious of the Tok’ra’s motives after some of the previous incidents, eyed the Tok’ra man, took a good look at him, looked him in the eye, and responded, “SG-1 is currently off-world on a mission. What is it you believe you have found?”

Jah’Mas blinked once, slowly, met the general’s eyes once more. “We do not know. Which is why we were hoping Major Carter could assist us.”

“They are due to return tomorrow afternoon. You are welcome to stay here until they return.”

“Thank you. But, I believe I will return to Surnita. We have much to do there as well,” Jah’Mas declined, politely.

“Very….”

“General Hammond!” the voice of Sgt. Davis spilled into the embarkation room. “I just got a call from Dr. Fraiser, she needs to see you in the infirmary right away, sir.”

“On my way.” He turned to Jah’Mas again, “Please, wait in the briefing room, one of the SF’s will escort you there. I’d rather you not leave before I speak with Dr. Fraiser. We might need your help.”

“Very well. I shall remain.” Jah’Mas nodded as Hammond turned to leave, then followed the SF assigned to escort him to the briefing room.

**VS6**

  


Jack sat on the edge of the fountain, watching Daniel and some Argosians dancing to some festive Argosian music. He supposed it could have been a ritual dance, but that was more Daniel's area of expertise. He just tapped his foot and watched the people enjoying themselves. Sam was off to one side, with Teal’c, talking to some of the women and laughing. Someone approached and sat beside him.

”You are troubled?” the soft voice asked.

He looked to his left. Kynthia. “No. Not troubled.”

”Then what?” she asked, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

”Just taking it all in. Seeing how happy everyone is. You people haven’t changed.”

”But we have. We live many days now. You learned this on your last visit.”

He smiled. “Right. I meant, you keep enjoying life. Having parties.”

She smiled back at him. “We also work very hard.”

”I see that too.” He nodded, then he frowned. “You guys have any unexpected visitors?”

”No. Just you and your people, when they come.”

”That’s good.” Jack stared at his feet for a moment.

”Are you going to dance?” she asked expectantly.

He looked up, a semi-horrified expression on his face and he noticed with an inward groan that Sam was suddenly by his right side. “Uh, no. I don’t dance.”

”Come on, sir. Just once around the dance floor?” Carter prodded, a mischievous smile on her lips.

”Please, Jack?” Kynthia tugged at his arm.

Jack relented and moved into the crowd with Kynthia and Major Carter. _This is a very bad idea._

**VS6**

  


Jah’Mas looked around the briefing room. A long table down the center, surrounded by high-backed leather chairs. A large window at one end of the table looked out over the Stargate. The room was rather sparse, but definitely functional. He took a seat in one of the leather chairs, placed the wooden staff and the metal box on the table.

He thought back to what General Hammond had said just before he had left for the infirmary. _Why would they need my help? Are they not able to care for their wounded and ill on their own?_

Another of those SF’s entered the room, stood stock still, and, as Jah’Mas rose from his chair, said, “General Hammond requested I escort you to the infirmary immediately. If you will come with me please.”

Jah’Mas collected his staff and box and nodded to the SF to lead the way.

The SF motioned Jah’Mas into the infirmary, snapped to attention, was acknowledged, dismissed and left the room.

”You asked to see me, General Hammond?”

Hammond turned. “Yes. We seem to have a minor incidence of an influenza virus.”

”Not exactly, sir. I said it’s like influenza, but it seems to be a stronger strain,” the petite brunette wearing a white lab coat explained.

”I do not understand. The Tok’ra are not susceptible to such illness. Why is my presence required?” Jah’Mas frowned.

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to ask you to remain at the SGC at least until you have been examined by Dr. Fraiser," Hammond said, an air of authority to his voice.

”But the Tok’ra are not….”

"I understand that," Hammond began, a slight frown beginning to show on his face, "but I would rather not take the risk of sending something potentially harmful through the gate."

Jah'Mas nodded once, conceding to the request.

**VS6**

  


Sam woke to a rumbling sound and sat up, inching her weapon closer to her body. She looked around in the semi-darkness, searching for what might have caused the sound. Hearing nothing, she shook her CO, trying to wake him. “Sir,” she voiced in a hoarse whisper.

He groaned and rolled over, one armed flopped across his face. “What, Carter? It’s too damn early to get up.”

”I think I heard something.”

”You _think_ you heard something? Carter, I really," he drawled out the _really_ "am not in the….” He stopped and sat up next to her. “What was that? Is that what you heard?”

”No. That was different.” She had heard that sound as well. What was that? The first sound she heard was like that of the Stargate, the second, she could not quite place.

”Get Teal’c and Daniel up. We’ll have a look.” He pulled on his boots and got to his feet, gathering his weapon along the way.

SG-1 stole across the grounds, quietly, toward the Stargate, keeping their eyes roving the landscape for potential hostiles or dangers. Sam rolled her shoulders to ease some of the tension and glanced to her CO. Colonel O’Neill was a good soldier and a good commander. They had been on some seriously rough missions together, some she was not sure they'd come back from, but, somehow, they had. Trust. She trusted him, and the rest of the team, with her life. Smiling dryly to herself, she shook her head, conceding this might not be the right time for philosophical insights, and focused on investigating the noise she had heard.

They reached the antechamber and found nothing. Everything was as it had been when they arrived. The statue, still in pieces in a large circle, as a remembrance of what the people had overcome; the Stargate, untouched; the DHD; everything in its place. She should have been reassured by the undisturbed state of the room, but there was a niggling feeling in the back of her mind that she was missing something.

Daniel yawned. “Well, this was a nice little trek, but I don’t see why we all needed to get up for it.” He stretched his arms behind his back.

”If I have to get up in the middle of the night, so do you, Daniel. Let’s get back to the village before we arouse any suspicion,” Colonel O'Neill grumbled, scratching his head.

As they were leaving the antechamber, Sam heard something – again.

"All right, I know I heard that," the colonel said as he turned back into the antechamber, P-90 poised to fire.

 _This is just getting old now._ Sam readied her own weapon and flanked her CO, covering him as necessary during the second inspection of the Stargate area. She could tell Teal'c had moved up behind and to her left, inching toward the gate itself; she took a quick glance in his direction.

She heard Colonel O'Neill speaking to someone or something across the antechamber. "What are you doing in here? Everyone else is asleep."

"Jack, maybe you should talk nicely to the frightened Argosian," Daniel whispered and Sam had to hold back a chuckle.

Her CO did not seem amused by the comment and hauled the man from behind a pillar. He was of average height, reddish hair, had a crooked nose and dark eyes. Sam thought he looked rather plain, but not much like the Argosians. But the population had grown so much over the last two years, it was hard to really know what genetic traits would be passed along to offspring. The slight man shrank away from Colonel O'Neill and slid away from him, then ran into the night.

"That went well," Colonel O'Neill commented, watching the man go.

Daniel sighed. "All right, we know what the noise was, can we go back to sleep now?"

Sam watched the colonel motion to the doorway, indicating they were free to return to the tent to sleep. _Still not sure that man was what I heard, but it does answer a couple questions._ She followed her teammates back to the tent.

**VS6**

  


”Have you ever been ill before, Jah’Mas?” the doctor asked him, pressing a small wooden stick against his tongue.

 _How am I to answer when she’s placed this object in my mouth?_ He waited for her to remove the stick and responded, "Never. The Tok'ra are not susceptible to tau'ri illness." He scowled. "So, Doctor, as you can see, this examination was unnecessary."

”Actually, though you may not have contracted this influenza-like virus, you may be able to carry it. And if not all of the people on Surnita have symbiotes, they may be susceptible.”

"That would be unfortunate," Jah'Mas drawled, earning him a slight glare from Janet.

"Now," Janet continued briskly, "I’m going to have to ask you to remove your shirt.”

Jah’Mas was not amused. The infirmary was cold and smelled of Tau’ri disinfecting products. And it was not customary to remove one’s clothing in the presence of strangers. He watched the doctor moving around the small space behind the curtain. She readied some objects on a tray on a cart, and adjusted the curtain surrounding the small examination area to block more of the ‘view,’ then turned back to him, and a scowl fell over her face.

"Please. It will only take a minute. It's just a routine examination."

”Routine for you, Doctor. I am not accustomed to this treatment.” He folded his arms over his chest.

Dr. Fraiser sighed. “I’m not going to hurt you. I just need to examine you and get a blood sample.”

He sat up straighter, frowned at her. This was not appropriate. Though, she was quite attractive for a Tau’ri female. Petite stature, dark hair, deep eyes; he looked into them and saw the fondness for her job and the care she took with her patients. It calmed him a little and he relaxed. He lowered his arms, then began to remove his shirt.

”Thank you. I thought we might have to do this the hard way.” She flashed him a wicked smile that made her eyes sparkle in the tacky fluorescent lighting.

He sighed. “We would not want that, would we?”

”Honestly, you’re nowhere near as stubborn as Colonel O’Neill,” Dr. Fraiser commented idly as she pressed the stethoscope to his muscled chest.

Jah’Mas observed the doctor during her examination. She never wavered in any of her movements. Everything was precise and stable, very professional, but with just the right amount of tenderness and caring to alleviate some of the anxiety. Examination complete, he was informed he could put his shirt back on. As he did so, Dr. Fraiser gave him instructions:

”Now, I want you to remain here on base, at least for the next twelve hours. I heard you were awaiting the arrival of SG-1 anyway. Not much sense in going home and coming back. We have quarters you can use for the night. It would be best if you got some sleep. You show no signs of the illness, but with the symbiote acting as your immune system there’s no way to tell if you’ve contracted the virus until we examine your blood.  If there’s anything you need, I’ll be here, on-call, just find a nurse and let them know you’re looking for me. Is there anything you need now?”

"No. Just a place to sleep will be fine. All of the Tok'ra are stubborn patients. It is in our nature," he flashed a wicked smile her way as he collected the metal box and the wooden staff and followed the newly hailed SF to the temporary quarters he was assigned.

**VS6**

  


”Sir, who do you think that was?” Sam asked as they reentered the tent allotted them as sleeping quarters for the night.

”Dunno,” Jack replied through a large, open-mouthed yawn. "We'll talk to some people and have another look around in the morning."

”Jack, if something came through the gate….”

”Daniel, go to sleep. We don’t even know if what we heard was the gate. All we saw was an Argosian man hiding near the Stargate. These people don't even know what the Stargate is for,” Jack mumbled tiredly and crawled under the blankets of his bedroll and tucked his weapon at his side.

”DanielJackson, I believe we are in no danger. I sensed nothing. Saw nothing other than the Argosian man.” Teal’c returned to his cot.

Daniel sighed. Perhaps they were right. Perhaps it was nothing, but something did not settle right with him about the Argosian man. He watched as Sam left the tent and paced outside the doorway. He rose and exited to pace with her.

”Sam, any idea what's going on?” Daniel asked, folding his arms over his chest, tucking his hands under his arms for warmth.

She shook her head and shrugged. “I don’t know. But I heard something else. I’d prefer to find out that the Argosian man we found was it, but somehow that just doesn’t feel right.”

”We could go take another look,” Daniel offered. “If you think it will ease your mind?”

Sam nodded and the two set off for the antechamber again.

Once there, they discovered that the initial assessment had been correct. Nothing out of the ordinary here. Daniel still wondered what why that Argosian man had been in the antechamber and why Jack needed all of SG-1 to check it out. Unless he was afraid the noise was Kynthia, and he wanted back-up. Daniel snickered to himself as he and Sam walked back to the tent.

”Daniel?” Sam asked, confused.

”Sorry. Odd image in my head. Let’s get some sleep.”

**VS6**

  


Jah’Mas woke early, not accustomed to sleeping on the military issue mattress, and it had put an odd pressure on his back. Fortunately, his symbiote, Shi’Mial, remedied that problem, moments after he rolled off the bed. He turned on the light and made a circumference of the small room. A bed, a desk, a chair, a small sink and a mirror. He glanced in the mirror, his blonde hair pointed in all directions and he frowned at it. Turning on the water, he let some run over his hands, then passed them over his hair to try to smooth it down. He growled at his uncooperative hair and mussed it further with a snarl.

A knock sounded at the door and he growled again, turned and crossed to the door. He pulled it open and blinked at the doctor. “Hello, Doctor. Did you need something?” he greeted with as much smile as he could force into his voice.

She laughed a little. “Sorry to bother you…” she squinted up at his hair, “…having some trouble this morning?”

He looked up toward his hairline and growled, waving an arm into the room, inviting her to enter.

”I just wanted to make sure everything was okay. We’ve had a couple people contract whatever this is overnight, so just….”

”Checking up on me?” Jah’Mas left the door open and crossed to lean against the edge of the cold, metal desk.

Dr. Fraiser smiled. “Yes. I suppose. Brought you this,” she handed him a black, plastic comb.

His turn to laugh. "No you did not, but nice thought." He shook his head and accepted the comb with a half-smile.

”If you’d like a shower and a change of clothes we can provide those too.” Dr. Fraiser sat on the edge of the bed.

Jah’Mas watched her, all graceful movements, but firmly medical. She was very good at her job, and he could tell she loved her work. It was hard, but she enjoyed it. He could just tell. She was friendly enough, more so than those Jaffa he had to deal with a while back, though he did understand their point of view, just not necessarily their motives.

He walked to the mirror and combed back his hair. Still not perfect, but, better than the mess it had been moments before. He peered into the mirror again, squinting; he looked tired and dirty. That shower and clean clothes option was sounding better as the minutes passed.

”Are you okay?” Dr. Fraiser asked.

”Fine,” he replied turning to her. “About that shower….”

”Sure. Come on.”

**VS6**

  


”Not now, Mom. I don’t want to go to school.” Daniel heard Jack grumble from across the tent.

”I am not your 'mom'. And you are not going to school. You are on Argos,” Teal’c responded but Daniel could not tell if Teal’c was making a joke or was completely confused by Jack’s comments.

Daniel tried not to laugh and rolled so his back faced Teal’c and Jack. He did, however, agree with Jack’s sentiment – it was too damned early to get up. He tucked the blanket around his shoulders and hunkered down on the cot, not the most comfortable bed, but it was a place to sleep, and he had certainly slept on worse.

There was a warm breath on his ear, then a hoarse whisper, “Daaaaaan-iellll.”

_Oh hell._

”Time to get up, Daniel.”

”Go away, Jack.” Daniel tugged the blanket tighter around himself.

Jack’s face was closer to his ear this time, “Daniel, it’s nice and sunny and there are plenty of weird birds to look at.”

 _Tempting, but no._ “Jack, you are making it very difficult to sleep.”

”All right, Daniel,” Jack’s mouth was still right next to his ear, “if you don’t get up now, you’re getting a wet-willie.”

Daniel grumbled something and ignored Jack and his idle threats. “Egad! Geez, Jack!” Daniel leapt off the cot and gave Jack a hearty shove. “What the hell was that for.” Daniel wiped at his ear. “That is disgusting, Jack!”

Jack said nothing in response, just turned and walked away, whistling innocently.

_Bastard._

**VS6**

  


”How is our guest doing?” General Hammond asked Janet as they walked the corridor to the infirmary.

”Quite well considering he doesn't much like it here.”

Hammond smiled. “He hasn’t contracted the illness?”

"No. And he shows no signs of being a carrier." She frowned. "I'm still not entirely sure what this illness is, but it doesn't appear to be debilitating. Everyone we had in the infirmary yesterday with it is up and well today." She took a breath and shrugged. "I still have them stopping in for routine observation and tests, but they all seem healthy now." She shook her head, this was too confusing.

”Is there anyone in the infirmary now with this?” Hammond queried, intent on being sure his people were safe and healthy.

”Just one. Lt. Simmons. Though he may just have the flu.” She stopped and waited for Hammond to turn to her. “I was thinking about trying to develop a vaccine for this.”

Hammond nodded. “Do what you need, Doctor. Keep me informed.”

”Yes, sir,” she responded as he turned and made his way down the corridor.

She began to make her way back to the infirmary, and as she rounded a corner, came face-to-face with… “Jah’Mas." She blinked. "I see you’ve made yourself comfortable.”

Jah’Mas glanced down at his borrowed change of clothes and quirked his eyebrows. "I was looking for you, actually."

Janet, concerned, asked, “Is everything all right?”

”I am fine. A little hungry, but well,” he replied with a slight chuckle.

Janet quirked her head. “Commissary’s this way. Not sure you’ll like the choices, but it is food.” She turned and walked along the corridor.

Jah’Mas was taller than she, around 5’10”, with blonde hair that seemed to be darkening a little, as though it had been bleached by the sun over the course of several long weeks, but was now returning to its more natural hue. She glanced at his face and caught the deep sparkling blue of his eyes and averted hers quickly. The high cheekbones and the scar in his left eyebrow were quite fascinating as well.

”Am I that interesting, Doctor?” Jah’Mas asked as they approached the commissary.

Sheepishly, she grinned and looked away, feeling a slight flush to her face. “I notice things about people,” she replied.

”I see. I believe I can locate food on my own.”

”You know where to find me if you need anything.” She watched him turn and enter the commissary without so much as a head nod.

Janet frowned a little and turned to walk back to the infirmary. Whatever was going on in that man’s head, she was sure she would never quite figure it out.

**VS6**

  


An Argosian woman ran up to Teal’c and, panting for breath, pointed sharply toward the antechamber that housed the Stargate. “There. Someone’s come!”

Teal’c raised an eyebrow at the woman and nodded. “I will alert O’Neill.”

”What’s up, Teal’c?” O’Neill asked, stepping out of the tent.

”This woman claims someone has come to Argos.”

”Really? Guess we should check that out.” O’Neill then called over his shoulder, “Carter, Daniel, let’s go!”

DanielJackson exited the tent, scratching his head. "What is it?" He blinked against the morning sun.

"Apparently Argos has another unexpected visitor," O'Neill replied.

"Yeah? Wonder who."

"That's what we are going to find out. Where's Carter?"

MajorCarter exited the tent, donning her cap. "I'm here, sir."

"Finally. Let's move out kids." O'Neill started toward the building housing the Stargate.

There was a crowd of the locals filling the antechamber as SG-1 arrived and pushed their way through toward the front. Everyone in the crowd was focused on one point, a man standing at the top of the stairs. He looked quite angry. The man, suddenly, turned and yelled at the crowd, “Who? Who gave permission to destroy my image?”

O’Neill stepped through the crowd, P-90 at the ready, and replied to the same reddish-haired man he had seen the night before, “I did,” his face as calm as he could make it.

"You will pay for this insolence!" the man boomed an attempt to instill fear in the hearts of the people of Argos. "You will kneel before your god or my armies will come forth and you will all perish!"

The crowd gasped and began to mumble and twitter behind them. Teal'c frowned and observed the reddish-haired man again. "You will kneel! I command you, kneel before your god!"

Teal'c noticed the ribbon device on the man's arm. The man was a Goa'uld. _But how is that possible? I sensed nothing last night when we found him here. He cannot be a Goa'uld._

"My wrath will be visited upon you," the man's eyes glowed and his voice changed, "a thousand times if you do not do as I command!"

No one in the crowd moved. Teal'c could not tell if they truly did not believe he was a god, or if they were too frightened to react in any way.

"Insolence!" He waved the arm containing the ribbon device over the crowd.

Teal’c was not amused. “You are no System Lord. Your father was cast out of the ranks of the System Lords years ago.”

”Teal’c, is there something you’re not telling us? Something you could have mentioned last night?” O’Neill asked through the corner of his mouth.

Teal’c turned to the colonel. “I was not certain until now. There is much he has said that is untrue. He is not a System Lord. And his father….”

”Yeah, I got that. So, who is he?”

”He is Pelops.”

The cowering crowd gasped as one, recognizing the name.

”What?” O’Neill snapped. “I thought he hadn’t been here since he left these people with that aging virus.”

”Apparently he’s returned to check on his experiment,” DanielJackson shrugged with his statement, “and I don’t think he’s real happy with the results.”

”Ya think?” O’Neill queried sarcastically. He squared his shoulders. “Look, I don’t care why he’s here, he’s not doing a damned thing to these people.”

”Silence!” Pelops commanded. “You will bow before your god!”

”Oh, I don’t think so.” O’Neill leveled his weapon at Pelops, prepared to fire at any moment and made his own demand: “Get down here. And drop the ribbon device thing.”

”You dare command me?” Pelops snarled. “You will pay….”

”Yeah, we heard you the first time. Now, do as I said or I’ll put a bullet through your skull.”

”Jack, maybe this isn’t such a good idea.” DanielJackson appeared worried.

”Indeed it is not, O’Neill. Pelops may not be a System Lord, but he is still a Goa'uld,” Teal’c commented.

O’Neill snarled, and keeping his weapon aimed at Pelops, responded, “Which is exactly why I don’t want him walking around with that thing on his arm.”

Teal'c glowered at Pelops. He prepared to aim his staff weapon, but stopped...

”Silence! You will do as _I_ command!” Pelops raised his arm, the one adorned with the ribbon device, and pointed it toward the crowd, prepared to fire.

**VS6**

  


Jah’Mas stood just inside the doorway, his two parcels still part of his attire, though he now wore baggy blue pants, a black t-shirt and black combat boots, watching Dr. Fraiser move swiftly from one patient to the next, operating efficiently and mechanically, but with enough tenderness for the people to know she cared. She was much different from the busy nurses who jumped around, seemingly annoyed that anyone would dare be ill and show up in the infirmary. He knew they were not angry or annoyed with the patients, just very busy. But the thought made him laugh inwardly anyway.

He was a hard-nosed diplomat, or so he had been told on more occasions than he wanted to count, but he was good at his job, and he had the ability to notice when others were good at theirs, and if they enjoyed their work. He enjoyed his. Loved it in fact, though he had to deal with tough customers from time to time, it was a job he could really sink his teeth into and get great satisfaction from, knowing he had done something worthwhile. It was more than he could say for some people he had met along the way.

But not Dr. Fraiser. She was a magnificent physician and was given one of the toughest assignments – alien medicine. Not only was most of what she dealt with foreign to her, it was foreign to everyone else on the planet, and she had no way to acquire the information she needed aside from research in what she already knew and trial and error. Both could be quite frustrating when trying to solve a puzzle. He had seen a mission report or two – things left in Martouf’s quarters after his very unfortunate demise – and knew of a couple hardships overcome by the medical staff here at the SGC. He was genuinely impressed by what these Tau’ri had accomplished, and slightly intimidated by Dr. Fraiser and what she could do and had done. She was remarkable – both as a woman and a doctor.

”Can I help you?” a busy nurse asked, drawing him from his thoughts.

”No, sorry. Am I in the way?” he asked a little off-guard.

”No,” the nurse replied, abrupt, annoyed, then returned to her work.

Jah'Mas leaned against the wall, still watching the activity in the infirmary.

**VS6**

  


”Daniel, NO!” Carter yelled, but it was too late, Daniel was already up the stairs and tackling Pelops before he could fire his ribbon device at the Argosians.

Jack sighed and lowered his weapon, walking toward the stairs where Daniel had Pelops pinned to the ground. He tapped Daniel on the shoulder. “I think you can get off him now.”

Daniel got to his feet, stumbling over Pelops’ flailing legs in the process and nearly falling down the stairs. Jack just shook his head, then aimed the P-90 at the prone Goa'uld. “You have two choices, _Pee-lops_. Cooperate and do as we say, or die. Which do you prefer?”

The Goa'uld said nothing as Carter removed the ribbon device and patted him down for the presence of other weapons. “He’s clean, sir.”

Jack grunted and motioned with his weapon that Pelops was to get to his feet. “Teal’c, restrain him. We’ll keep him in our tent for now.” He waved the P-90 again and followed Teal’c and the prisoner.

**  
VS6**

  


"I will tell you nothing, Tau'ri!" Pelops snarled and tried to puff out his chest, straining against the ropes binding him.

Jack stalked around the tent, tapping his fingers on the side of his weapon with each step. "It doesn't matter. Either you talk to us, or, well, we have other ways of acquiring whatever information you have stuck in your tiny brain…."

Daniel opened his mouth to comment, but snapped it shut before Jack could tell him: 'Shut up, Daniel.'

The annoyed colonel turned back to Pelops. "Look, tell us what you are doing here, and we might not kill you."

"Jack." Daniel inclined his head toward the outside of the tent. He needed to stop Jack before this went too far.

Jack instructed Teal'c to watch the prisoner, then stepped into the open air. "What is it, Daniel?" He glanced over his shoulder as Carter exited the tent behind him.

Daniel took a breath. "Well, I don't think you're quite taking the right approach with this."

"No?"

"Sir, I don't think threatening him is going to get us anywhere," Sam chimed in, much to Jack's apparent annoyance. "Sir, we can be a little more diplomatic."

Daniel watched Jack begin to turn red. He was not happy, and Pelops' lack of cooperation was not helping. This was going to be a long day. Daniel shook his head and tried to help. "Jack, why don't we just leave him here, under guard for a while, go get something to eat, take a walk, whatever. We can come back later and you can interrogate him."

Jack sighed and shook his head. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, thinking. This place had become a thriving town over the last few years. When they had first come here, it was a small village with just the handful of people, the fountain, the one building, and the Stargate off in its own building. Now, there were houses and fields and crops and waterways. These people had really taken well to their new lives and were very happy with their success and everything they had done. It was truly remarkable. He opened his eyes and asked Sam to stay with Teal'c and take first watch on Pelops, then started toward the center of the town. 

Daniel could sense the tension in Jack as he walked beside him. Pelops was not on the top of Jack's list of 'people I love,' but, instead, definitely in the top ten of 'people I would love to dispatch painfully.' And understandably so. As a result of Pelops' experimentation techniques, Jack had been subjected to an unpleasant experience that could have killed him had they not found a way to shut down the nanocytes in time.

"Jack, really, you won't get anything out of Pelops if you kill him."

"I wasn't going to kill him. Torture, maybe. Maim. Pound to a bloody pulp, but I wasn't going to kill him… yet." Jack scratched the back of his head and adjusted his cap. "Daniel, these people were doing so well, and now they have to contend with this?" He shook his head. "They don't deserve it."

"No, they don't. That's why we're here. To help them cast him out. It's why we come back to check on them. It's why we do what we do. We make the galaxy safer for… for…."

"For who, Daniel? The ones _we_ choose to protect?" Jack stopped walking and rolled his eyes. "Now I sound like you."

"Yeah. A little. But, Jack, people like these need protecting. They need our help. By protecting this planet, we, in the long run, also protect Earth, because the Goa'uld can't set up a stronghold here. Argos is relatively close to Earth, and if the Goa'uld ever captured this planet, we could be in big trouble."

"I still don't like having him here. We need to know what he knows."

"And we'll find out. After lunch, Jack, I'm starving.

**VS6**

  


"You ever gonna tell me what those are for?" Dr. Fraiser asked as she passed him.

Jah'Mas glanced down at his parcels. "Um, well…," _Mighty articulate of you there Jah'Mas, perhaps I should take over the speaking part for now?_ He frowned a bit, then looked at the doctor. "This one," he held up the metal box, "is something the Tok'ra would like Major Carter to look at with me. We're not exactly sure what it is, but we think it could be important. And this," he indicated the five foot, intricately carved, wooden staff, "this is a gift for Major Carter."

He watched the doctor's face fall. "I see," she said.

He almost laughed at her. "It belonged to Martouf. He asked me to give it to her, so I brought it along."

She nodded.

"Have I done something to upset you, Dr. Fraiser?" he asked with a quirk of his left eyebrow.

"No. Just a rough day. I still have no idea what this illness is, and I can't seem to figure out if the vaccine we've been working on is effective at all. And no one else seems to have contracted it. Even Lt. Simmons is doing better. I just don't understand."

Jah'Mas tucked the box under his right arm to free his left hand and placed that hand on her shoulder. "Perhaps you are trying too hard to find a solution you do not need?"

She looked up at him in surprise. "How can I not need to find a vaccine? This thing could run rampant across the globe, or the galaxy."

*********  


Janet turned away from him, took several steps, and rubbed the back of her neck. This virus was turning into a bigger problem than she had initially thought. She turned back to him and saw the expression in his eyes. He was trying to help.

"Or, perhaps you are looking at this the wrong way."

She scowled. "How do you mean?"

"What do you know?"

"Excuse me?" She was not sure if she should be confused or insulted.

"About the virus. What do you know?"

"It lasts for about eighteen hours. Symptoms include fever, body aches, typical flu symptoms." She tensed her shoulders a bit, then relaxed them. "Also, that I have no way to cure or prevent it. That's about it."

Jah'Mas frowned. "It lasts for only eighteen hours and you are worried about curing it?" He shook his head. "Doctor, I believe there are better uses for your time."

Janet glowered at him, then said, "But I still need to learn what this virus is. I can't let these people carry it through the gate as a potential contagion to another world."

"Of course not. But no one is going through the gate now."

She took a deep breath. "Right. Take a break. Come back to it with a fresh mind." She took another breath. "That's an annoying habit you know," she added, a bit off-balance.

"What is?" There was a hint of confusion in his voice and his forehead wrinkled a little.

"Pointing out the obvious and not even being smug about it."

He smiled at her. "It is part of my job. I am a diplomat. Calm one side of the table at a time without them knowing you are doing so. It is easier to compromise that way."

"And easier to point out other people's mistakes," she said with a knowing smile.

Jah'Mas straightened a bit indignantly. "I do not, as you put it, point out other people's mistakes."

"Which really isn't an attractive habit with a diplomat, you know," Janet continued as though he hadn't spoken. She glanced down at her watch. "Well, I think I have earned the right to a coffee break."

"Enjoy," he said while inclining his head, a slightly annoyed expression on his face. Janet smiled inwardly. Never mess with the doctor. 

**VS6**

  


"What the hell is going on here?" Colonel O'Neill thundered as he closed in on the tent. He entered then knelt next to Sam, inspecting her face.

"I'm fine, sir. Pelops escaped." She pushed his hand away and tried to get to her feet. Colonel O'Neill caught her before she fell and lowered her back to the ground.

"Don't try to move, Major." He peeled back one of her eyelids and looked into her eye. "Carter? You okay?"

"Yes, sir. Better if you would let go of my head."

"Sorry, Carter." He carefully leaned her head against one of the tent supports.

Sam glanced around the room, her head swimming from where she had been hit, looking for Teal'c. She spotted him standing along the far wall. He had a cut above his right eyebrow and a large bruise beginning on his left jaw. How had Pelops gotten away from them so easily? Had they underestimated him? Or had he had help?

"O'Neill, Pelops had another device. Much like a Goa'uld shock grenade, but small enough to hold in the palm of one's hand," Teal'c was explaining as Sam drifted into a haze of blurring images.

Colonel O'Neill paced a small area of the tent, then he stopped. He shook his head and was silent for several minutes before resuming his pacing.

"Jack, we will get nowhere if you, well, if you keep doing that," Daniel said, waving at the colonel and taking a step backwards.

"Daniel, we have to find that snake head and we need to do it soon. There is no telling what he will do to these people if he's allowed to roam free."

"Right. But, if we don't have a plan, we could do more harm than good."

Sam coughed and felt Daniel at her side moments later, putting a cup to her lips. Water. Cool, refreshing water. It helped. "Thank you," she croaked, holding the cup near her mouth so she could drink again.

"Jack, we need to get Sam to medical attention soon too," Daniel voiced with great concern.

"I'm fine, Daniel."

"No, Carter, you're not. Daniel's going to stay here with you, Teal'c and I will see if we can find Pelops." Colonel O'Neill picked up Teal'c's staff weapon from where it had fallen to the floor during Pelops' escape, and tossed it to the Jaffa as he exited the tent.

"Daniel, I need to do something to help. Pelops said he was going after the Argosians. He wants to start his experiments over." She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to wall off the pain.

Daniel sighed. "I can't leave you alone. And you're in no shape to go anywhere."

Sam tried to stand again, but wished she had not. She put a hand to her head and moaned about the throbbing. "Daniel…."

"Look, stay here. I'll get Filipos to stay with you. I'll go find Jack and try to talk to him."

Sam nodded slowly to keep the pain from taking over again.

**VS6**

  


"Daniel, I thought I told you to stay with Carter!" Jack sighed, annoyed.

Daniel caught up and began explaining what Carter had told him about Pelops and his plans for rekindling his experiments.

"I know that, Daniel," Jack snapped, then sighed, he was not angry with Daniel, he was just frustrated with everything that had happened recently. He shook his head then turned on his heel and began stalking toward the center of the village.

"Jack!" Daniel called.

"Daniel, I'm going to get this snake head and drag his reptilian ass back to the SGC. And he'll be LUCKY if I don't hand him over to the Tok'ra."

Jack could hear Teal'c and Daniel jogging to catch up to his long stride. He was determined to not let this Pelops harm these people anymore. The Argosians were their friends, his friends. They deserved their freedom. Of course, it did not help that Pelops had been significantly responsible for his trip to old age and back. Teal'c asked him something about what he was planning to do once he had Pelops; if he really planned to hand him over to the Tok'ra. "I don't know, Teal'c. We have to find him first."

**VS6**

  


"General? Is there a problem?" Janet asked, entering the briefing room, Jah'Mas only a few steps behind her.

"We just got word from Argos that SG-1 is tracking Pelops and as soon as they apprehend him, they will return." Hammond crossed to a chair and took a seat.

"Sir, what do they plan to do with him?"

Hammond shook his head. "I don't know." He turned and glanced at the Stargate through the large window, then back to Janet and Jah'Mas. "Did you have something to report, Doctor?"

"Yes, sir. No one else has contracted the virus and no one, currently, is carrying it. I've tested everyone on base, including you and Jah'Mas, and everyone is clean," she replied.

"Did you ever figure out what this illness was?"

"Apparently, General, it was an unusual strain of influenza," Jah'Mas answered.

"Doctor, didn't you tell me it wasn’t the flu?" Hammond countered.

Janet nodded. "Yes. However, I believe we might have gotten caught up in searching for the difficult solution and overlooking the simple one."

Hammond gave a confused look.

Jah'Mas spoke up again. "Sometimes, General Hammond, the flu, is just the flu."

The general frowned slightly. "Very well, Doctor. Now, I'd like for you and Jah'Mas to prepare for SG-1 and Pelops. We'll need quarters to hold him and I'm sure Jah'Mas' diplomatic abilities might come in handy to persuade this Goa'uld to cooperate with us."

"Yes, sir."

"I believe I might be of help to you again, General. I will do my best."

"Thank you." Hammond nodded, rose from his chair and exited the briefing room to his office.

Janet glanced at Jah'Mas, then strode to the door. In the corridor, she turned to him and asked, "What do you know of Pelops?"

"Only that he is the son of Tantalus, a System Lord who was cast out of the ranks many years ago. From what I have heard, Pelops is not well liked by the other Goa'uld."

"Then what would he want with returning to Argos?"

"Perhaps to gather the results of his experiments."

Janet looked at him in shock. "You knew of the plight of those people? And you did nothing?"

He frowned at her and stopped in the corridor, pulling her to one side of it. In a harsh whisper, he explained, "I was not in that part of the galaxy when the news came to us of what Pelops had been doing on Argos for many generations. The Tok'ra numbers are limited, and were also at that time. We cannot be everywhere at once, Doctor. We do what we can and sometimes it is not enough. A concept I am sure you are quite familiar with yourself."

She watched the crease in his forehead deepen as he spoke. By the time he was finished, she felt bad about questioning him. "I'm sorry. I understand. I shouldn't have drawn conclusions. I just take it personally when… nevermind." She lowered her head.

"You just take it personally when it is your own people," Jah'Mas filled in with a surprisingly soft voice.

"Something like that." She looked away and continued, "Look, we need to make some arrangements if they're going to bring him here. The Goa'uld don't like it here much."

"I cannot imagine why," he added with a smirk.

**VS6**

  


”O’Neill, perhaps you should enlist the Argosians to aid in Pelops’ capture,” Teal’c suggested.

O’Neill did not slow his pace, even Teal’c was having trouble keeping up with him. “No. I’m not putting anyone else in danger. We’ll find this sonofabitch, and we’re hauling him back to the SGC. End of story.”

”Jack, you are never going to find him if you don’t calm down,” DanielJackson huffed, jogging behind the colonel.

O’Neill stopped and spun on his heel, waited for DanielJackson to stop and said, “Look, Daniel…,” and he stopped, a pensive look to his features.

”O’Neill, what is wrong?”

”Jack?” Daniel asked, squinting at O’Neill’s face.

”I have an idea.” O'Neill turned and continued in the direction he had been walking before, at a slower pace, but just as deliberate.

He and DanielJackson followed the colonel, not having to jog this time. “DanielJackson, what is he planning?”

”I don’t know, Teal’c, but we’d better keep an eye on him,” Daniel stated as they matched strides with O'Neill.  
 

**VS6**

  


”What will happen to us now, Major Carter?” Filipos asked, sitting on the cot across from Sam.

Sam rubbed her head. “I don’t know, Filipos. Colonel O’Neill’s working on it.” _But I wish he’d hurry up, this cot is making me ache more._

”Are you sure you are all right?”

”Fine. Just a headache. Did they get the message through to the SGC?”

”Alekos did, yes. You need not worry.” Filipos knelt at Sam’s feet and took her hand in his. “I am sorry you are not well. Would you like me to get you anything?”

”Water, please. Thank you, Filipos.” She smiled at him and closed her eyes, the pain in her head growing again. That weapon was strong. Stronger than the shock grenades she had experienced. Pelops had either developed his own version, or he had discovered a weapon that other Goa'uld were not aware of or using.

Filipos brought her water and held the cup to her lips. She drank thirstily and savored the cool liquid on her tongue. All she wanted to do now was fall asleep, but she was not sure if that knock to her head had left her with a concussion, and she decided to err on the side of caution and remain conscious until she could get back to the SGC.

”You should rest,” Filipos told her.

”No. I’m fine. I need to stay awake.”

”Of course, but you should still rest. Your friends are fine.”

She smiled at him and leaned against the tent post behind the cot.  
 

**VS6**

  


"Jack," Daniel whispered from his crouching position behind the corner of a building.

"Shhh." Jack peered around the corner of a nearby building and saw Pelops herding a number of frightened Argosians into the large central gathering building across the square.

"O'Neill, if we are to execute this plan successfully, DanielJackson and I should know its details," Teal'c voiced his concern.

Jack sighed. "In a minute." His initial plan would not work under the current conditions, he had to develop something else. First he needed to know why Pelops was gathering all those people. "Daniel, can you get over there and see what he's doing?"

"Yes." Daniel shifted his feet in the dirt.

"Good. Scout out and report. I'll send Teal'c around the back and I'll move toward the front."

"Are you insane? He'll see you."

"Eventually. That's the idea. Distraction, Daniel."

"Then what? He blows you across the square with a ribbon device?"

Scientists. "No. You and Teal'c use the crowd of Argosians to get near him, flank him. Then we take him out."

"What if that doesn't work?"

"Cross that bridge when we come to it." Jack peered around the corner again.

"O'Neill, I believe this plan will be unsuccessful."

Jack looked at the large Jaffa over his shoulder. "Do you have a better idea?"

"I do not," Teal'c replied stoically.

"Then we go with this. Daniel, you ready?"

Daniel nodded and made his way across the square to the building where Pelops has gathered the Argosians.  
 

**VS6**

  


_This is such a bad idea._ Daniel shook his head and glanced through a window. "Dammit."

"Daniel, what is it?" he heard Jack's breathy whisper coast across the square.

He turned toward Jack. "There's no one in there."

"What?" Jack snapped, standing and stalking across to the building. "How can they not be in there. I saw him take them in."

"See for yourself." Daniel pointed through the window. "No one there."

"Damn."

A voice trailed down the small alley from behind them. "Were you searching for the people of this planet?"

The three men turned to face the voice. "Pelops," Jack said, a slight growl to his voice, barely noticeable unless you really knew Jack.

"Bow before me," Pelops roared, pointing an index finger at the three men.

Shaking his head, Jack replied, "I don't think so."

"Then you die. Once the System Lords learn of my triumph here, they will beg me to join their ranks. The secret to life. There is no greater knowledge."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." Daniel tried to hide the smirk as he saw the crowd rushing up the alley.

"Insolence!" Pelops raised his arm to fire the ribbon device. Before he could utter a colorful threat, the crowd was upon him and thrashing him with large branches and unused tent posts.

"Good plan, Jack," Daniel commented with a smile.

"I love it when a plan comes together." Jack tried to hide a snicker, but was only half-successful.

"O'Neill, how did you know the people would be here?" Teal'c asked.

"These people have worked hard to get where they are. They're not going to give up what they've accomplished easily."

"They were never in that building, were they?" Daniel asked, catching on to the plan, realizing it was not such a bad idea after all.

The coy smile on Jack's face told him all he needed to know. Daniel shook his head and smiled back. "You've been having them prepare for something like this since the first mission, haven't you?"

"Always plan ahead, Daniel. Always plan ahead." Jack patted him on the shoulder as he stepped past and into the crowd of furious Argosians to retrieve Pelops.  
 

**VS6**

  


Jah’Mas entered the room again, having completed the last task he had been given, ready for the next. “Doctor?”

”Oh. Wow. Could you pull that mattress onto the floor? We need to remove the bed frame.” She pointed across the room.

Jah’Mas nodded and proceeded with his new assignment. They were converting this holding cell into a less comfortable holding cell. General Hammond had mentioned he was not sure how long they would need to hold Pelops on the base, and preferred to be cautious. There was nothing left in the holding cell now but the mattress on the floor and the bed frame that would soon be removed as well. There had been a table and a couple chairs, and one poster on one wall, though he could not figure why there would have been any form of artwork in a holding cell, all had been removed. A different, solitary chair had been placed in one corner, near the mattress. Jah’Mas assumed it was for a guard or other security officer. He smiled inwardly. The Goa'uld had long oppressed numerous peoples and forcing one to bow to his will, and watching someone else force a Goa'uld to bow to theirs, gave him a slight twinge of pleasure. Physical pain did not please him, but the breaking of the will of a Goa'uld did. Breaking the will of the alien would do little harm to the host, he knew this from experience – his own. He shuddered at the thought and returned to the work at hand.

”Jah’Mas, perhaps you should take a break,” Dr. Fraiser suggested with a gentle hand on his shoulder that made him jump. “Oh, I’m sorry.”

"No. We should finish. No sense quitting while we are ahead," he responded, forcing a half-smile onto his face.

She nodded. "Let's get this last piece of bed frame out of here." She directed the two members of SG-15 who had been helping to grab the opposite end of the frame as she and Jah'Mas grabbed their end.

He added a more genuine smile.

 

**VS6**

  


”MajorCarter, O’Neill has located Pelops. We are prepared to return to the SGC,” Teal’c announced, stepping into the tent.

”All right. What about the Argosians? Did he hurt any of them?” MajorCarter attempted to stand; Teal’c caught her when she faltered. “Thank you.”

”The people of this world are fine. They fought well to protect themselves. O’Neill is very impressed.”

”I guess he would be.” She blinked several times, then glanced into his face. “Okay, let’s go. I have one hell of a headache.”

Teal’c supported her as they exited the tent. Several steps on their way to the Stargate, MajorCarter stopped.

”Teal’c, why didn’t that device affect you?” She wobbled and Teal’c held her upright again.

”My symbiote. And I was not thrown against a pole,” he responded.

”That might explain it. Ow.” She put a hand to her head, squinted her eyes to block some of the harsh sunlight.

He looked at her. She did not look at all well. “Would you like me to carry you the remainder of the way, MajorCarter?”

”No, Teal’c. Thank you. I can manage.”

He nodded and allowed her to hold his arm for support. MajorCarter had been a good friend to him, and he to her. He had tried to protect her when Pelops was making his escape, but stunned by that weapon, he was able to do little more than watch her be forced across the tent. He was sure she had hit her head, which would explain her headache and weakened state. He also would have gladly carried her back to the SGC and not thought her a weaker warrior for it, but she insisted she could walk. Most likely to not cause him undo strain or burden. He smiled inwardly at her considerate nature.

”MajorCarter, you are a fine warrior.”

She semi-smiled at him, her hand shielding her eyes. “Thank you, Teal’c. Though right now, I feel more like a Frat party reject.” She squinted against the harsh sunlight and sighed with relief at the sight of the antechamber.

”Frat party?” Teal’c questioned.

”Ask Colonel… wait, on second thought, ask me in a day or two.”

”Very well, MajorCarter.”

**VS6**

  


”So, tell me about the wooden staff you brought for Major Carter. It is quite beautiful,” Dr. Fraiser said, sipping her soda.

Jah’Mas placed his fork beside his plate and steepled his fingers beneath his chin. “It is a sad tale, Doctor. Are you sure?”

Dr. Fraiser nodded.

”Very well. Anise was keeping both Martouf and Lantash alive in an attempt to, one day, revive them both. Martouf had a brief moment of lucid consciousness while I was sitting with him one afternoon. During this moment, he told me of a woman named Samantha. I only learned recently that he was referring to Major Carter.” He paused for a drink of water. “Martouf told me he had several items in his quarters for various friends, including Samantha, and asked if I would distribute them for him. I agreed, of course, and was able to locate everyone but Major Carter rather quickly. They were mostly Tok’ra or others we had worked closely with over the years.”

Dr. Fraiser drank from her own glass and took a deep breath. Waiting.

”I have avoided your question. I apologize.”

”No. Please. Go on.”

”The staff itself is priceless. Made of a rare wood found only in the galaxy of Ida. A place I know you have heard of, however, I am uncertain how the wood itself was acquired. Like I said, it is very rare.” He watched Dr. Fraiser’s intent gaze deepen and focus on him. “It belonged to Jolinar, Rosha, actually, and she gave it to Martouf. It was a gift commemorating a significant date in their relationship. I am unsure which, but it was a date of great importance to Rosha’s people."

He paused, lowered his head, closed his eyes. His shoulders fell forward and he was silent for a moment. Taking a deep breath, he raised his head and continued. "I am also, unsure what significance it holds for Martouf and Major Carter, he was unconscious again before he could tell me, but he was insistent that I deliver it to her personally, and no one else. I promised to carry out his wishes, and he passed before I could verify Major Carter’s identity. This is why it has taken so long to bring her the gift.”

”You didn’t know who she was until your mission to help the Jaffa.”

”The alliance, yes. Her father confirmed for me that his daughter was indeed, the Samantha to whom Martouf had referred.” Jah’Mas lowered his head, his eyes flashed, and he raised his head again. His symbiote spoke now, “You must excuse Jah’Mas. Martouf was a close friend and his passing was difficult for many of the Tok’ra.”

Dr. Fraiser blinked. “I’m sorry, and you are?”

”My apologies. I am Jah’Mas’ symbiote, Shi’Mial.”

”I see.”

He saw a tear glisten at the corner of her eye. “Please understand,” Shi’Mial continued, “Martouf did not die in vain. Much was learned of the Za’tarc technology before the destruction of the Tok’ra base.”

"I understand. It's still hard."

"It always is." Jah'Mas lowered his head again. His normal voice returned. "I apologize, Doctor."

She shook her head and placed a hand on his. "No need…," she trailed off as the klaxons began sounding.

She gave him a reassuring smile before rising, and Jah'Mas rose to his feet as well, following Dr. Fraiser into the corridor.

**  
VS6**

  


General Hammond made his way down to the control room as the klaxons sounded throughout the SGC. "Report, Sergeant," he commanded.

"Receiving SG-1 IDC, sir," Sgt Davis announced.

"Open the iris."

"Yes, sir."

The heavy metallic iris spun open and five figures stepped through the shimmering event horizon. Hammond called medical personnel to the embarkation room just as Dr. Fraiser and Jah'Mas stepped through the blast doors.

"Get my people to the infirmary. And get that Goa'uld to a holding cell!"

"Yes, sir," Dr. Fraiser called up to the control room then shuffled SG-1 and their prisoner, with the aid of several SF's, through the blast doors into the corridor.

Hammond turned and descended the stairs toward the corridor to the infirmary and the holding cell.

 

**VS6**

  


"Oh, no, Colonel, to the infirmary with you. You know it's SOP," Janet chided and directed SG-1's CO toward the infirmary. "Security can handle Pelops."

Reluctantly, her patient made his way to the infirmary with his team and Jah'Mas.

Jack grumbled something about sadistic doctors that she was sure he thought she had not heard. Janet rolled her eyes and turned to look over Sam first. "What happened to you?" She asked the major who was holding her head and groaning softly.

Squinting at the penlight, Sam replied, "Some weapon like a shock grenade. Pelops used it on Teal'c and I. Sent me into a tent post. Hurt too."

Janet smiled. At least Sam had not lost her sense of humor.

Jah'Mas stepped forward. "Excuse me, not meaning to interrupt," he said with a smug grin, "but a weapon like a Goa'uld shock grenade? Was it small enough to fit in the palm of his hand?"

"Yeah," Sam answered, wincing when Janet pressed her fingers against the back of her head. "You've seen them before?"

"Once. But most of the Goa'uld in this part of the galaxy would not know how to use them. Pelops has either been farther than we thought, or he knows someone in the area of the galaxy where those weapons are manufactured."

"What are they?" Colonel O'Neill asked, frowning and picking at his cap.

"Anise referred to them as _g'vrok'n'kel_. The Tok'ra have found that they are unstable as weapons, as effective as they are. It is why we do not use them."

"G'rock'n'…what?" Colonel O'Neill sneered. "Why don't we just call them 'hand blasters'?"

Jah'Mas rolled his eyes and replied disdainfully, "Of course, Colonel."

"Well, Sam, as a result of this 'hand blaster,' you have a mild concussion and some bruises, but I think you'll be fine." Janet proceeded with her examinations.

"One more thing about the _g'vrok'n'kel_ ," Jah'Mas began.

"Yes?" O'Neill drawled.

Jah'Mas frowned a moment, then continued, "They have a tendency to cloak the presence of a Goa'uld symbiote."

"That would explain why I sensed nothing when we first found Pelops," Teal'c commented.

"Yeah, I noticed that too," Sam added. "I couldn't quite figure it out, but if what Jah'Mas says is true..."

"Then we have a big problem." O'Neill wiped a hand over his face.

"That may be, Colonel, but for now, you are due for your post-mission exam." Janet pointed to a curtained area and gave him a serious look.

**VS6**

  


Jah'Mas approached Major Carter. "I know you are not well, but I feel this an appropriate time to give you this." He handed her the five foot wooden staff.

"Thank you. What is it?" She accepted the staff and examined its intricate carvings.

"A gift. From Martouf." Jah'Mas lowered his head in respect.

Major Carter's eyes widened. "What? How?"

"A sad story, but he asked me to give it to you. Before I return to Surnita, I will explain its significance to you."

"Thank you for carrying out his wishes." She touched his hand briefly. "What is that?" She pointed to the metal box.

"This is an object the Tok'ra found. We do not know what it is. We were hoping you could help us understand it." He held the box out to Major Carter.

Colonel O'Neill appeared over her shoulder. "It's an early warning device," he explained.

"Sir, how could you know that?" Major Carter asked with a frown.

Colonel O'Neill shrugged. "I just know, I guess."

"All right," Major Carter began slowly, doubt in her voice, "what is it for?"

"It lets people know when the Stargate is going to open." Colonel O'Neill glanced around the infirmary in confusion. "Where did that come from?"

"You tell me, Colonel." Dr. Fraiser appeared, pressing a hand to his forehead, trying to shine a light in his eyes.

He pushed her away. "I'm fine, Doc. May I?" He indicated the box.

"If you must." Jah'Mas handed him the box.

Colonel O'Neill shook his head. "If the Argosians had had this. Pelops would not have been able to return through the gate. Actually, no Goa'uld would be able to pass through the gate. Jaffa, Tok'ra. None."

"You have got to be kidding. Jack, if we had had this before we left we could have prevented Pelops' return?" Dr. Jackson had sneaked himself into the tight circle.

"I know that," Colonel O'Neill snapped. "But, we can give it to them now, if the Tok'ra have no objections, and prevent future travels of the Goa'uld to Argos."

"In exchange for Pelops and his knowledge, the Tok'ra may consider..." Jah'Mas paused and sighed, "may consider giving you the device in return."

"May consider? Aw, don't go all soft on us now Jamass."

Jah'Mas quirked an eyebrow.

"A trade?" Colonel O'Neill asked incredulously.

Jah'Mas sighed. "Yes, Colonel. You determine how the device works, report to the Tok'ra, then we grace you with our presence and inform you of what we have learned from Pelops."

"I'm touched. Really."

Jah'Mas smirked. "As you should be."

"Jack, it is a fair trade," Dr. Jackson agreed, but with a confused look.

Colonel O'Neill smirked at the scientist. "But how do we know they won't yank the rug out from under us?"

"You have my word that the information will be traded," Jah'Mas nodded his head once.

"Not good…."

"Sir," Major Carter interrupted, "it's okay. He'll make good. Let the Tok'ra have Pelops. We won't get any information from him here anyway."

"Carter?"

"Sir, really. It's okay." She slid from the bed with the aid of the staff, wavered slightly, and steadied herself against Jah'Mas.

"Sam, you should be resting," Dr. Fraiser scolded.

"I'm okay." She turned to Jah'Mas. "Will you need help escorting Pelops back to Surnita?"

"I believe Colonel O'Neill would be a sufficient escort," Jah'Mas replied with a sly grin as he looked down his nose. "If that is all right with the colonel?"

"It would be my pleasure," O'Neill bowed sarcastically - if one could actually do such a thing. He tossed the detection device to Teal'c. "Keep an eye on that for me, Big Guy." Then he followed Jah'Mas and Major Carter to the holding cell to collect the prisoner for transport to Surnita.

"And, Colonel," Jah'Mas began as he and O'Neill marched Pelops to the embarkation room, "if you ask nicely, I might be inclined to request that the Tok'ra Council appoint someone to remain on Argos. Amicable diplomatic relations for our people?"

"Maybe." Colonel O'Neill turned to Jah'Mas as he slid a magnetic card through a reader. "Have your people call my people. We'll put something together."


End file.
